Large industrial compressor systems typically have complex design, assembly and maintenance procedures. These industrial systems can be difficult to maintain and/or repair due to their large size and weight. An improved oil drain and supply system can reduce costs related to serviceability as well as to help increase the durability of the system. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.